Legends:Sith
Os Sith foram uma seita de usuários do lado sombrio da Força determinados a dominar a galáxia e destruir os Jedi. Eles eram caracterizados pela sua busca pelo poder, ambição, e métodos brutos que estavam dispostos a usar para conseguir o que quisessem. A princípio, os Sith eram, na realidade uma espécie, que foi descoberta por um Jedi Negro. Os Sith originais haviam começado à realizar experiências com o lado sombrio da Força. Exar Kun, um Jedi que caiu para o lado sombrio, formou a Irmandade dos Sith, visando reformular a galáxia sobre seus princípios. Ele aliou-se ao também Jedi Ulic Qel-Droma, e juntos, os dois adquiriram adeptos e realizaram ataques contra a República Galáctica. Esse episódio foi conhecido como a Grande Guerra Sith, travada entre a República, a Ordem e a Irmandade dos Sith. Conforme o tempo passou, os Sith resumiram-se em Jedi Negros que caíam para o lado sombrio da Força e se tornavam Sith. Os Sith se tornaram poderosos e seu poder atingiu uma imensa magnitude, e assim, eles se revelaram na galáxia, tendo destruído a Ordem Jedi no que foi conhecido como Primeiro Purgo Jedi. De qualquer forma, a Ordem Jedi foi reerguida após a queda do Triumvirato Sith, causada por Meetra Surik. Posteriormente, Palpatine, sob o treinamento de Darth Plagueis, com um plano-mestre que foi minuciosamente executado, derrubou a Ordem Jedi, utilizando o Grande Exército da República para destruir todos os Jedi. Palpatine treinou Anakin Skywalker, que acreditava-se ser o Escolhido, e o transformou em Darth Vader. Contudo, houveram sobreviventes. Obi-Wan Kenobi e Yoda realizaram uma tentativa de impedir os dois Sith, Palpatine e Darth Vader. Kenobi confrontou Vader, seu ex-aprendiz, enquanto Yoda confrontou Palpatine no Senado Galáctico. Porém, eles não tiveram sucesso. Os dois Sith reinaram na galáxia, tendo derrotado a República. Eles formaram o Império Galáctico, e permaneceram no governo da galáxia por muitos anos, combatendo a força rebelde conhecida como Aliança para Restauração da República. O Império foi derrubado por Luke Skywalker, que trouxe seu pai de volta à luz, o fazendo derrotar Palpatine para salvar sua vida. Mais tarde, A'Sharad Hett reeformolou a Ordem Sith criando o Um Sith, uma ordem formada por Sith da espécie Sith. Hett, agora, Darth Krayt, havia sido treinado pela Lorde Sith XoXaan, uma das primeiras Sith ao lado de Karness Muur. Darth Nihl, um membro de sua ordem, liderou um massacre ao Templo Jedi de Ossus, espalhando a Nova Ordem Jedi. Krayt foi eventualmente morto por Cade Skywalker, um dos sobreviventes do ataque. O Um Sith continuou, sob as ordens de Darth Nihl. Filosofia Códigos Código Sith :"Paz é uma mentira, só existe paixão. :Através da paixão, ganho força. :Através da força, ganho poder. :Através do poder, ganho a vitória. :Através da vitória, minhas correntes se rompem. :A Força me libertará." Regra de Dois thumb|Darth Bane e [[Legends:Darth Zannah|Darth Zannah, os dois primeiros da Regra de Dois.]] A doutrina Regra de Dois foi um princípio guia da Ordem dos Lordes Sith após as Novas Guerras Sith. Substituiu as práticas da Irmandade das Trevas de Lord Kaan, que reivindicou igualdade entre os Lordes Sith e proibiu o uso do título de "Darth". A Regra de Dois foi instituída por Darth Bane, um ex-aluno da academia do Sith Kaan, em resposta ao que ele via como inevitável, brigas internas auto-destrutivas dentro da Ordem Sith. A Regra de Dois dizia que haveria apenas dois Sith de uma vez, um Mestre e um Aprendiz, garantindo que quando o aprendiz se tornasse capaz de usurpar o Mestre, este seria merecedor do título. O primeiro tiraria a vida e função deste último, e encontraria um novo aprendiz para repetir o ciclo. Ambos mestre e aprendiz seriam considerados Lordes Sith. História Origem Há muitas eras, uma raça de nome Sith começou a realizar experiências com o Lado Sombrio da Força. Essa raça foi descoberta por um Jedi Negro (um Jedi renegado, que se aliou ao Lado Sombrio da Força), que se uniu a ela e, rapidamente, graças ao seu treinamento mais aprimorado obtido na Ordem Jedi, tornou-se seu líder. Os Sith se espalharam pela Galáxia, a raça agora unida à Ordem Sith, que passou a aceitar membros de outras espécies. Dentro da tradição de seus ancestrais, eles buscavam grande poder. Reinado de Darth Sidious Darth Plagueis e Darth Sidious thumb|190px|[[Legends:Darth Plagueis|Darth Plagueis e um jovem Palpatine.]] Passaram-se muitos anos até o surgimento de um novo Mestre Sith, Palpatine, que adotou para si o nome de Darth Sidious e, fiel ao ideal dos Sith, buscou poder pessoal. Ele foi treinado como um Sith por Darth Plagueis. Durante o treinamento de Plagueis, em algum ponto, Palpatine o assassinou enquanto dormia. Palpatine arquitetou sua ascensão ao cargo de Supremo Chanceler da República Galáctica, e arquitetou um plano-mestre. Ele treinou o jovem Zabrak Maul, e o tornou um Lorde Sith, assim como fez com o ex-Jedi Dookan. Maul foi eventualmente morto pelo então Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, após ter assassinado o Mestre Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn. Decorrer das Guerras Clônicas Palpatine arquitetou um conflito, em que liderou, secretamente, ambos os lados. Ele usou a Confederação dos Sistemas Independentes para dar início às Guerras Clônicas. Tendo usado as habilidades de clonagem dos Kaminoanos, foi criado o Grande Exército da República, uma força militar gigantesca formada por clones do caçador de recompensas Jango Fett. Fett também realizou, à mando dos subordinados de Palpatine, inúmeras tentativas de assassinar a senadora Padmé Amidala, que não tiveram sucessos. As Guerras Clônicas tiveram início após a Batalha de Geonosis, que foi travada entre as forças da Confederação, os Jedi e os clones. Dookan, nomeado Lorde Sith, duelou com os Jedi Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi e Yoda, respectivamente. Após terem adquirido sucesso sobre a Confederação, o imenso conflito tornou-se inevitável ao longo da galáxia, e alastrou-se por toda a sua imensidão, atingindo desde desolados planetas à Cidade Galáctica de Coruscant. A Ordem Jedi aliou-se ao Grande Exército para combater as forças separatista. Jedi foram selecionados para se tornarem Generais Jedi, que lideravam batalhões de soldados clones em ferozes batalhas ao longo da galáxia. Conde Dookan liderava a Confederação dos Sistemas Independentes, moderando ações e aliando a Confederação aos outros planetas ao longo da galáxia. Ele treinou o General Grievous nas artes Jedi. Grievous passou à tomar os sabres de luz de Jedi que havia derrotado, e sua coleção possuía quatro sabres de luz. thumb|left|240px|[[Legends:Anakin Skywalker|Anakin Skywalker derrota Ventress em Yavin 4.]] Asajj Ventress, uma Rattatak, fez uma demonstração de seu poder à Dookan. Ela mostrou possuir um ódio pela famigerada Ordem Jedi, o que impressionou Dookan. Contudo, ele ainda não estava convicto de que Ventress era, de fato, uma Sith. Quatro meses depois da Batalha de Geonosis, Asajj uniu-se à luta em Muunilinst onde as tropas clônicas da República atacaram as fábricas de droide na sede do Clã Bancário InterGaláctico. O caçador de recompensas Durge controlou a batalha na terra, e Asajj batalhou no espaço. Suas incríveis habilidades de pilotagem chamaram a atenção de Anakin Skywalker, o Padawan que estava conduzindo as naves de guerra. Apesar dos avisos de seu mestre, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin seguiu Asajj até a quarta lua do planeta Yavin, sem saber que estava sendo atraído para uma armadilha. Anakin continuou sua perseguição, ajudado por soldados clones. Usando a Força, Asajj derrotou os clones, e então, começou um duelo de sabres de luz com Anakin. Asajj provou ser um desafio para o lendário Escolhido. Para derrotá-la, Anakin precisou deixar que a raiva o dominasse. Em um contra-ataque furioso, o jovem Skywalker atacou Ventress, que caiu de uma altura imensa. Nascimento de Darth Vader thumb|250px|Palpatine mata Mace Windu aos olhos de [[Legends:Anakin Skywalker|Anakin.]]Com Windu eliminado, Sidious voltou sua atenção para Skywalker. Agora, o jovem Jedi estava aonde o Lorde Sith queria; isolado e incapaz de retornar aos caminhos Jedi. Anakin percebeu que havia sido um cúmplice no assassinato de Mestre Windu, sacrificando um aliado e compatriota para salvar a vida de sua esposa. Com nenhum outro lugar para se virar, ele finalmente cedeu às tentações de Sidious, pedindo apenas uma forma de impedir a morte de Padmé. Para facilitar a transição, Sidious acalmou seus temores, e sua consciência. Pela segunda vez, ele prometeu a Skywalker que Padmé poderia ser salva da morte. Não se sabe se isso era, de fato uma verdade, mas no final não fez diferença. Anakin Skywalker caiu de joelhos diante de seu novo mestre e se comprometeu a seguir os ensinamentos Sith. Grande Purgo Jedi thumb|left|230px|Darth Sidious transmite a [[Legends:Ordem 66|Ordem 66 para o Comandante Cody.]] Em seguida, Palpatine acionou a Ordem 66. A Ordem 66 foi um procedimento que havia sido protocolado em todos os soldados clones de Kamino, que baseava-se em assassinar os seus Generais Jedi. Ele ordenou individualmente a Ordem à cada comandante clone, tendo primeiramente a ordenado ao comandante Cody, que respondia ao General Obi-Wan Kenobi. Além de Kenobi, todos os Generais em ação foram atacados. A Ordem permaneceu ativa mesmo após o fim da guerra, uma vez que foram registrados Jedi sobreviventes, como o próprio Kenobi, que sobreviveu ao ataque dos seus soldados clones. Palpatine enviou seu mais recente aprendiz, Darth Vader, em uma missão ao Templo Jedi de Coruscant, acompanhado por inúmeros soldados clones que o auxiliaram durante a chacina. Ele assassinou, inclusive, younglings, os jovens aprendizes do Mestre Jedi Yoda. Missão à Mustafar Em seguida, Vader foi enviado em uma missão ao planeta vulcânico de Mustafar, para assassinar os líderes separatistas. Ele os assassinou sem mostrar piedade, e após os matar, foi visitado por sua esposa, Padmé Amidala. Padmé ter descobrido sobre sua queda ao lado sombrio. Então, Obi-Wan revelou ter a seguido. Acreditando que Padmé havia o traído, Skywalker a estrangulou, com a Força, porém, o ataque foi insuficiente para matá-la. Obi-Wan e Anakin, após discutirem, engajaram-se em um feroz duelo. Os dois retornaram à câmara onde Vader havia assassinado os líderes separatistas, e Vader golpeou os controles da estação, o que desativou os escudos de força, causando a destruição do local. Enquanto o local era atingido pela lava, Vader e Kenobi duelaram. Eventualmente, Kenobi saltou para um nível mais alto, onde pediu à Anakin que ele não tentasse o atacar, pois o duelo estava acabado. Ignorando seu ex-mentor, Vader saltou sobre Kenobi, que cortou seu braço e pernas com o seu sabre de luz. O corpo de Vader deslizou até a beira do rio de lava, que corria. Kenobi lamentou a queda de Vader para o lado sombrio, e tomou seu sabre de luz. Duelo no Senado Galáctico thumb|O duelo entre [[Legends:Yoda|Yoda e Palpatine.]] Enquanto o duelo entre Kenobi e Skywalker decorreu, o Mestre Jedi Yoda confrontou Palpatine no Senado Galáctico. Darth Sidious atacou Yoda com Relâmpagos da Força, fazendo ele voar através da câmara e bater em uma parede. Yoda rapidamente se recuperou, ignorando as provações de Sidious, contra-atacando com um poderoso Empurrão da Força que o fez voar até cair em cima de sua cadeira. Não querendo correr riscos em seu momento de triunfo, Palpatine tentou fugir, mas teve seu caminho bloqueado por Mestre Yoda, com seu sabre de luz aceso. Percebendo que ele teria que lutar com o Mestre Jedi lâmina-a-lâmina, Palpatine acendeu seu antigo Sabre de Luz e um intenço duelo começou. A batalha foi travada em meio ao escritório, sem nenhum adversário ser capaz de ganhar vantagem. Como a batalha levou os dois ao Pódio do Chanceler, a plataforma subiu pelo teto retrátil levando-os até a Grande Câmara de Convocação em si. O duelo continuou, aumentando a velocidade e ferocidade, mas Sidious ficou cada vez mais e mais pressionado, enquanto seus movimentos foram prejudicados pela pequena área do pódio, Yoda poderia saltar em trono dele facilmente. Enfrentando grave perigo, Sidious resolveu mudar de tática. Rindo, ele tomou um terreno mais alto, saltando para um dos pods do Senado em um nível superior. Palpatine tentou dominar Yoda jogando nele uma avalanche de pods com a Força, mas Yoda foi capaz de evitar de ser esmagado pelos projeteis improvisados, usando sua própria força para se esquivar de um pod para outro, enquanto se aproximava cada vez mais do Lorde das Trevas novamente. Ascensão e Queda do Império Galáctico Após o término do seu duelo com Yoda, Palpatine resgatou Anakin Skywalker de Mustafar, e o manteve vivo com uma armadura.Com a maioria dos Jedi mortos, e os demais exilados, a Ordem Jedi foi enfim destruída. Então, o Senado Galáctico tornou-se o Império Galáctico, o governo instituído por Palpatine. Ele foi o Governo Galáctico Dominante, tendo expandindo seus horizontes pela galáxia, tomando planeta após planeta. O Lorde Negro dos Sith Darth Sidious atuou como Imperador Galáctico, sendo que seu aprendiz Darth Vader tomou a posição de braço-direito do Imperador, tendo recebido a difícil tarefa de caçar os Jedi restantes. Para se opor ao Império, foi criada a Aliança para Restauração da República. right|thumb|260px|[[Legends:Darth Vader|Darth Vader tenta trazer seu filho ao lado sombrio.]] A Aliança para Restauração da República travou inúmeras batalhas contra o Império. Luke Skywalker, o filho de Vader, foi um honrável membro da Aliança, vindo à ser treinado como um Jedi por Obi-Wan Kenobi. Palpatine tentou torná-lo um Sith, mas Skywalker recusou. Palpatine lançou os relâmpagos da Força sobre Skywalker, que agonizava em dor, prestes à ser morto. Então, Vader voltou à luz e defendeu seu filho, assassinando Palpatine. Em seguida, Vader, que também foi atingido pelos relâmpagos, também morreu. A Estrela da Morte, o quartel general do Império, foi destruído pela Aliança. Porém, Palpatine revelou possuir clones de si mesmo espalhados pela galáxia. Ele eventualmente conseguiu seduzir Luke Skywalker para o lado sombrio, mas ele retornou à luz rapidamente. Ele derrotou com sucesso todos os clones de Palpatine e organizou a Nova Ordem Jedi. Discípulos de Ragnos Em 14 DBY, um culto intitulado Discípulos de Ragnos surgiu na galáxia. Ele tinha como intuito reviver Marka Ragnos. Um dos seus membros roubou arquivos de Luke Skywalker, o que despertou sua suspeita. Após descobrir sobre o culto secreto, enviou Kyle Katarn e seu mais novo aprendiz, Jaden Korr, em missões ao longo da galáxia para conter o culto. Katarn e Korr impediram com sucesso os objetivos do culto, aventurando-se por planetas como Tatooine e Corellia, tendo derrotado a maioria dos cultistas e os mercenários por eles contratados. Embora os mercenários empregados pelo Culto eram abundantes, os Sith eram a base dos cultistas, estando presente como comandantes nos planetas por onde havia se espalhado o Culto, e no topo da organização, comandando o Culto como um todo. Um Sith Ascensão de Darth Krayt thumb|right|182px|A visão de [[Legends:Darth Krayt|Darth Krayt da Nova Ordem Sith. ]] A'Sharad Hett, um Jedi que havia sobrevivido ao Grande Purgo de Palpatine, foi treinado como um Sith por XoXaan. Então, adotou o nome de Darth Krayt. Ele havia tido uma visão de uma Nova Ordem Sith, onde Darth Krayt definiu que não deveria haver mais apenas dois Sith (mestre e discípulo), mas sim um, o Um Sith, não dois, mas uma Ordem Sith, redefinindo-a por completo, em moldes muito similares (mas ao mesmo tempo completamente opostos) aos da Ordem Jedi. Consolidação do poder Em 130 DBY, o Um Sith foi formado. Darth Nihl, à mando de Krayt, realizou uma chacina ao Templo Jedi da Nova Ordem Jedi de Ossus. Embora Nihl tivesse conseguido realizar um verdadeiro massacre, matando diversos Jedi, inclusive Kol Skywalker, houveram sobreviventes. Além de Cade Skywalker, filho de Kol, sobreviveram outros Mestres como K'Kruhk e o Zabrak Wolf Sazen. Quando Darth Krayt descobriu que os implantes Yuuzhan Vong em seu corpo estavam o matando aos poucos, Darth Wyyrloc, um membro da Ordem Sith, tentou curá-lo. Porém, ele não teve sucesso, e Krayt recorreu à Cade Skywalker, que possuía habilidades de cura altamente eficazes. Skywalker fingiu ter se tornado um Sith, e foi resgatado por Deliah Blue e Jariah Syn, acompanhados pela sua mãe, Morrigan Corde, e os caçadores de recompensas Chak e Kee. Mesmo após a morte de Darth Krayt, pelas mãos do Jedi Cade Skywalker, o Um Sith permaneceu, sob as ordens de Darth Nihl. A Força A Força é um campo de energia gerado por todas as coisas vivas, ela cerca e penetra tudo, unindo a galáxia. Existem dois lados da Força: paz, serenidade e conhecimento formam o lado claro enquanto o lado sombrio é consistido pela agressão, raiva e medo. O universo é um lugar de equilíbrio: vida e morte, criação e destruição, amor e ódio. Assim sendo, ambos os lados da Força fazem parte da ordem natural. Existem alguns seres que são ligados à Força. Mesmo que eles não possam entendê-la, a Força flui dentro deles. Aqueles sensíveis à Força são capazes de aprender a manipular sua energia. Os Siths se aliam ao Lado Sombrio da Força para conseguir aumentar a capacidade ou impacto do seu poder. Poderes Sith De acordo com seu treinamento e potencial inato, os Sith podiam desenvolver diferentes poderes, alguns iguais aos dos Jedi, outros próprios dos Sith. A relação treinamento e potencial inato era muito importante, pois haviam Sith de grande potencial inato, mas que desenvolveram poucos poderes, tal como Darth Vader, e outros muito bem treinados, mas com pouco potencial inato, desenvolvendo poucos poderes, como Darth Maul. Os poderes Sith geralmente eram violentos e maiores do que os dos Jedi: Comuns aos Jedi *Telepatia. *Telecinesia Próprios dos Sith *Estrangulamento Da Força: Uma pegada telecinética que, quando centrada no pescoço de um inimigo, pode interromper o fluxo do ar e quebrar vértebras. O pescoço é um alvo fácil por causa da vulnerabilidade suave, mas usuários fortes do Estrangulamento podem quebrar um corpo inteiro, incluindo armaduras. *Relâmpago da Força: Um poder que invoca terminações elétricas das pontas de seus dedos. É uma incorporação da sua ira que pode atacar o coração do inimigo. O relâmpago penetra a pele e envia ondas de dor através dos órgãos internos. A exposição prolongada queimará a carne, calcificará o esqueleto e fara o coração parar. *Horror: Uma simples manipulação mental capaz de despertar o medo da mente do outro. Ao amplificar essa emoção primária, poderia-se desencadear o horror e, de vez em quando a insanidade.Um alvo aflito estará muito assombrado para tentar qualquer defesa. *Drenagem de vida: Um procedimento delicado que mina energia de vida do inimigo e a canaliza direto para sua própria essência *Destruição da Força: poder raro, somente os maiores Sith conseguiram dominá-lo, tratava-se de uma esfera de energia vermelha arremessada contra um adversário. *Poder de criar vida e deter a morte: poder raríssimo que aparentemente só Darth Plagueis, mestre de Darth Sidious, conseguiu obter; permitia o controle dos seres essenciais a todo tipo de vida, os midiclorianos, e dos poderes Sith e Jedi. O domínio desse poder permitia criar seres vivos e deter a morte. Este poder incluía trocar o "espírito" / "alma" para um novo corpo recém-clonado ou de alguma pessoa mais próxima. Divisões Diferente dos Jedi,os Sith se dividem em grupos.A maioria durou pouco tempo,mas muitos e novos remanascentes surgiram depois.aqui vem a lista de alguns: *Nova Ordem dos Sith *Ordem Sith *Ordem dos Lordes Sith *Jedi Sombrios *Irmandade Sith *Irmandade dos Sith Nos bastidores *Assim como no caso de ''Jedi, não existe plural de Sith (Siths). Fontes *''Star Wars'' (linha de brinquedos) *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition'' *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) * *''Star Wars: Episode I'' (linha de brinquedos) *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Chronicles of the Old Republic'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The Dark Side Sourcebook'' *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' *''Evil Never Dies: The Sith Dynasties'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''InQuest Gamer 43'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' * * * *''Scum and Villainy'' *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' * *Star Wars Galaxies Trading Card Game: Galactic Hunters *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * * * *''The Written Word'' *''The Unknown Regions'' * Links externos * * *Who's Who of the Sith (Quem é Quem dos Sith). Categoria:Sith